Beyond my human eyes
by My-Escape.7
Summary: Billie has always dreamed about being a vampire but now that shes so close to fulfilling her dream will she be able to have it? rated T for paranoia
1. Surprise

"SUURRPPRRIICCEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A bunch of familiar faces yelled in my parents house as soon is i opened the door."AAAAAhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I let out a terrified scream. I was truly surprised.(hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) you could here everyone laughing as soon as they saw my expression, i was just a little embarrassed about that. "Oh my god Billie you should have seen your face it was price less" my best friend Linda said while walking up to me and giving me the biggest hug in the histories of hugs. "God Linda let me go or i wont have enough oxygen to live through my birthday" "oops, sorry i got a little exited there" she dint look sorry at all she looked so happy and beautiful as always."Happy Birthday" or "Happy Birthday Billie" could be heard all over the house. I was truly happy and having a great day passed a little sooner than i wanted it too. My friends band "Stained" played during most of the party which was really fun, they told me that they dint have much money so my present was them performing in my party for free, but just that one time. There were presents that i was really grateful for. Both my parents were able to make it this time (they don't always do because sometimes they have to work in different places around the world). Something that was really great was this awesome looking guy named Gabriel. he had shoulder black hair, a little taller than me, black kind of onyx eyes, and what has to be the palest skin i have ever seen (he is even whiter than me and man am i light). 


	2. Just a Big Brother

It has been two weeks since my birthday and life is pretty great. I went to a concert last week and saw a few of my favorite bands like Saosin, Paramore, and Three Days Grace, it was totally awesome. Schools is really boring with school work since i already know most of the stuff.

But what is even better is Gabriel. We are inseparable, i think he might be one of the best people i have ever met. He knows me so well and relates to me in every way possible. Today there's going to be a party at my cousins house for Christmas eva, his going since he is a family friend so I'm really exited. Oh god its already 4:15 i have to get ready the party is in about 2 hours.

I took a kick shower and brushed my long jet black hair. Now i have to figure out what to what seamed like for ever i ended out picking a black and purple corset and dark indigo skinny jeans with my combat boots. For makeup i put a little of eyeliner (compared to how much i usually put on) and some clear lip gloss. I have to say that i looked pretty good.

I waited a few minutes for my mom to get finished (my dad couldn't make it he is in England doing some business stuff). When she did she looked stunning in her red dress. Mom is about 35 and she looks like 25 really she has the same light skin as me same icy blue eyes, shes tall and well just beautiful. In that dress her legs looked like they could go on for miles.

"Mom you look absolutely beautiful. When my dad sees the pictures of today he is going to regret not being here."She blushed a light pink shade "thanks honey" and came up to me and gave a little kiss on my forehead "you look stunning as well", then she winked at me."So is Gabriel coming tonight"

"yeah i think he will be there a little later than us though."

"oh i see" she was getting her puers from the table and heading for the car."what?" i was truly confused."well isn't it time for you guys to tell each other how you fell towards, well each other" by this time we were already sitting in the car putting on our seat belts."What are you talking about? Gabe is like a big brother to me i don't see him in any other way"She looked at me then, "well he douse, have you not seen the way he looks at you."

"you are being ridicules"She looked at me one more time before starting the car, "well if you say so"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hope u like it and please comment XD


End file.
